


The Last Daughter of Krypton: a Poem of Kara Zor El

by StarfyreStorm



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfyreStorm/pseuds/StarfyreStorm
Summary: Just a poem that came to me as I thought of Kara.
Kudos: 2





	The Last Daughter of Krypton: a Poem of Kara Zor El

Last Daughter of Krypton   
A poem of Kara Zor El   
By: Starfyre 

The image of that day,  
will forever be burned into her mind.   
Never will she forget how it felt,   
to feel so alone and so very lost. 

She lost everything she had ever known,  
all she had ever loved and held dear.   
Unsure how she would ever feel again,  
when she couldn’t fulfill the promise she had made. 

The numbness inside her grew,   
as she was forced to deny who she was.   
Longing desperately to be near,   
the only one with a connection to home. 

When the day came,  
that the world needed another El.   
The numbness inside her burst,   
in its place a determination to protect her new home.


End file.
